winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Arcadia
Arcadia is the one of the elders of Magix. Arcadia was the first fairy to exist in the entire Magic Dimension. Overview Arcadia gave the Winx Club the Water Stars and has been stated to have been the first Fairy who flew in the Magic Dimension, which means that she is the first Fairy to have existed, and was possibly created by the Great Dragon itself, since the other inhabitants of the Golden Kingdom describe themselves as existing since the beginning of Time. This means she may have been the ancestor to all fairies, or that she was the one who initiated the art of Fairy Magic, just like the Ancestral Witches are supposed to have first initiated the art of Witchcraft. Appearance Arcadia has blue skin with gold-colored eyes, seemingly with her hair is styled in a cone shape and assimilated into the rest of her head. Her outfit consists of a short periwinkle-blue top that comes off her right shoulder, and a separate sleeve on her upper right arm. Clear blue V-shaped gossamer wings protrude from her back. ArcadiaFairyform.png Personality Arcadia has a great sense of responsibility because of her position in the Council of Elders and seems to have a serious personality while being cheerful as well but she has also shown that she has a sense of humor as when she was giving Stella her outer beauty and Tecna her feelings back she made some jokes. She shows compassion as well as when she tells Musa that her mother will always live inside her. Series Season 3 When the evil Valtor escaped from the Omega Dimension and attacked the Magic Dimension, the Winx decided to enter the Golden Kingdom and attempt to obtain the Water Stars, as they were the elemental opposite of the Dragon Flame (the essence the Ancient Witches used to create Valtor), and thus, were the only object that helped the Winx stand a chance of destroying him once and for all. The Winx girls (minus Bloom) entered Arcadia's sanctum by miniaturizing, and she offered the girls a challenge: If they could find their way out of the Crystal Labyrinth and make the sacrifice that proved of their dedication to saving the Magical Dimension, she would give them the Water Stars, as she was the Guardian of their power. To Tecna, she offered a choice between emotion and logic, explaining that if Tecna truly wanted to defeat Valtor, she needed to give up emotions and her happiness with it. To Stella, Arcadia challenged her to surrender her outer beauty, explaining that this would prove Stella's dedication to their mission. To Musa, she offered a choice between the girls' mission and eternal happiness with her dead mother. All 3 of them made the reluctant choice to give up their greatest desires in exchange for the survival of Magix, and as such, Arcadia rewarded them with the Water Stars, which, she explained, would allow them to extinguish the Dragon Flame, and thus, defeat Valtor. As an even greater reward, before the girls left, Arcadia restored Tecna's emotions and Stella's outer beauty, and comforted Musa by telling her that her mother will always live in her heart. Magical Abilities Arcadia as the first fairy ever in existence, is one of the most powerful fairies in the Magic Dimension. She is powerful enough so as to safely guard the Water Stars in the Golden Kingdom to prevent their powers from clashing with those of the Dragon Flame, and hence prevent them from causing chaos in the Magic Universe. Arcadia can also revert the effects of the Crystal Labyrinth that are caused by the tests undergone by those who go through it. Arcadia most likely know's first-level spells fairies can learn such as telekinesis, transmuting objects, and fixing minor messes. Uses of Magic *Restoring Tecna's emotions. *Returning Stella's outer beauty. Trivia *There are some similarities between the Ethereal Fairies and Arcadia: **The appearance and power of the Ethereal Fairies is similar to and could have partly been based on Arcadia's appearance. **Both the Ethereal Fairies and Arcadia are said to be incredibly powerful Fairies who exist both within and outside of Time and all of them are supposed to be existing since the creation of the Magic Dimension. *In Professor Avalon's Secret, when Professor Avalon asks his class who is the first fairy ever, his students answer that it is Clariel, and Aisha says that everyone knows Clariel is the first fairy ever. It is unknown whether Clariel is another name for Arcadia or if she was another fairy, or simply a popular legend with no real basis. *''Arcadia'' is a region in Greece which was considered in Ancient times as the home of Pan, the Greek God of the Wilds, Shepherds and Flocks, of Mountain Wilds, Hunting and Rustic Music and was the companion of the Nymphs. Arcadia was also celebrated as an unspoiled, harmonious wilderness in Renaissance arts. *Arcadia's voice actress also plays Stella's Guardian of Sirenix in the Nickelodeon dub. Gallery 3x22-Arcadia giving the winx the water stars.jpg 3x22-Arcadia returning the winx back to normal.jpg Arcadia.jpg Arcadia and musa.jpg Category:Fairies Category:Characters Category:Season 3 (Winx Club) Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Allies